


Goblin Generosity

by polyxena_chatoyant



Series: Harry Potter Femslash Fics [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, Fluff, I really liked writing this one omg, oblivious flirting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-02
Updated: 2016-06-02
Packaged: 2018-07-11 17:12:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7061986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/polyxena_chatoyant/pseuds/polyxena_chatoyant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Of course she knew of Fleur Delacour, but this was the first they'd ever met.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Goblin Generosity

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aeryastark](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aeryastark/gifts).



Tonks first met Fleur Delacour at Gringotts. Of course, she'd heard about the former Beauxbatons Champion in the Prophet, like anyone who kept up with the news, but this was the first time they'd ever met.

Tonks had come to get a little pocket money, hoping to buy Sirius a new robe to lift his spirits while the Order waited to gather Harry from Privet Drive. And, like usual, as she went to one of the human tellers without paying attention, she tripped and slammed her face into the marble flooring. Too used to such klutzy actions, Tonks didn't even blush as she heard some of the other patrons snicker.

“Oh!” A feminine voice exclaimed from behind the counter, a very prominent accent to it. “Are you okay?”

Tonks pushed herself off the floor quickly, running a hand through her now bright green curls, giving herself freckles. “Yeah, I'm alright! Thank you, though…”

And then Tonks saw her. She was beautiful. Willowy and tall, pointed features and blue eyes and long blonde hair. She wore the usual Gringotts human uniform, dark maroon and gold dress robes over dark pants and a white button up, and the gold nameplate on her chest read ‘Fleur Delacour.’

And shit, Tonks was now completely red. Her skin was red, her hair was red, her eyes were probably red. Bloody hell, this had to happen in front of the pretty girl! Internally bemoaning her own metamorphic abilities, Tonks forced her skin to a peach and her hair to bubblegum pink.

‘Fleur’ did not seem very impressed, but still concerned. Almost like this reaction was common. Tonks bet it was.

“I'm here to take out some galleons from my vault,” Tonks forced out, voice a bit too high pitched to be normal, and placed her vault key on the counter after fumbling to get it out of her pocket. “Vault number 932, under Nymphadora Tonks.”

Fleur blinked at Tonks, who wondered why the girl looked so surprised. And then she picked up the key, examined it carefully, before nodding.

“Rattleclawz will take you to your vault,” she motioned to the nearest goblin, who scowled nastily. “Vault number 932, Rattleclawz.”

Tonks gratefully followed after Rattleclaws, tripping every few steps in her haste. She had most definitely just made a fool out of herself.

* * *

Five days later, Tonks was back at Gringotts, shifting hesitantly on the front steps. Why was she here? It wasn't like she was hoping that Fleur would remember her, right? A beautiful girl like her probably already had a partner of some sort. Tonks was only here to take out some sickles for change, yes, of course. (She couldn't quite convince herself.)

Making sure that her skin was a normal brown and her hair bright purple curls, nothing to show any embarrassment or fluster, Tonks walked into the bank, ignoring the glaring goblin greeters. And if she lit up when she saw that Fleur was there, well, at least it wasn't literally. Stepping into the back of the line, Tonks ran over what she was going to say to Fleur when she got up there.

_I'm here to take some money out of my vault,_ Tonks thought with more calm that what her shaking hands would portray. _Vault 932, under Nymphadora Tonks._

As the line inched forward, Tonks could hear Fleur’s accented voice. She sighed at the sound, before shaking herself out of it and eliminating the pink flush on her ears. No. She would not make a fool of herself today.

However, when she stepped up the beautiful teller, her careful plan was ruined by Fleur.

“Ah, Mizz Nymphadora!” she said, giving Tonks a sparkling grin that stopped her brain from functioning. “‘Ere to take out d’argent again?”

Tonks gaped at Fleur. Her skin was positively a mixture of cotton candy blue and pink and her hair bright, crimson red. So much for laying low?

Fleur’s smile dimmed. “Mizz Nymphadora?”

Tonks’ brain gave a sputtering jolt and burst back into action, her hands flying upward and waving as she said, quite loudly, “You recognized me!”

Fleur raised one of her bloody perfect eyebrows. “You were trying to ‘ide from moi?”

Tonks froze and turned green. “No, no, that's not what I - bloody hell… I look different!”

“And yet you are zill you,” Fleur smirked lightly, leaning forward. “I azzume you are ‘ere for your vault? Or… zometing elze?”

Tonks nodded and placed her vault key onto the counter with no more grace than she’d given it last time. “Vault 932, under Nymphadora Tonks.”

Fleur looked mildly disappointed, but examined the key much quicker than she had before. “Rattleclawz will take you. It waz nize to zee you again, Mizz Nymphadora.”

Even as the same scowling goblin from last time walked forward, Tonks blushed and blurted out, “Please call me Tonks! I hate Nymphadora…”

And Fleur had the audacity to look surprised, but Tonks couldn't blame her. Most stuffy wizards thought Nymphadora was a good name, but Tonks had endured enough of it for a lifetime. Thankfully, though, Fleur simply nodded.

“Call me Fleur,” the French witch replied, as Rattleclaws yanked Tonks away and stumbling towards the mine cars.

Tonks must have been imagining the curl of Fleur’s lips, she decided as she fell into the mine car and nearly broke her nose.

* * *

The third time they met was actually while Tonks was on duty at the Ministry as an Auror, escorting a hag from Knocturn Alley who sold Muggle hearts to a preliminary cell before her trial. It had been quite the day for Tonks, who had had to go undercover as a prospective client to catch the hag in the act.

It didn't help at all that her partner, Jameson, was a complete and utter idiot. How he had passed the Auror training and classes, Tonks would never understand. However, he was handy with first aid spells, so the claw makes across Tonks’ face were already bandaged and healing. The hag hadn't been happy to be swindled and arrested, that was for sure, but Tonks definitely should have been quicker.

As they stalked through the thankfully minimally full corridors towards the Auror Department, Tonks caught a sight of familiar blonde tresses before forcing herself to stay on task. Pretty girls could wait until after the hag was in a warded cell and Tonks had seen a Healer. Or a more skilled Auror than Jameson. Yes, that was much preferable than a trip to St. Mungo’s…

The hag jerked in her arms, hissing out swears, and Tonks tightened her grip.

Five hours later, Tonks was loosening the collar of her Auror robes as she walked through the corridors to the Floo Network, claw marks healed to scabby scratches that would be gone in a few days. The only place she desired to be in that moment was her bed, surrounded by fluffy pillows in her flat out in Bowtruckle Boulevard.

So of course she slammed into someone only ten feet from the Floo Networks. Falling backwards on her bum as the other did the same, Tonks looked up to apologize, only to flush at who she’d run into. Fleur. And not only that, but Tonks was not at all presentable to be in the pretty girl’s presence, sweaty and grimy from a day's work.

Fleur didn't seem to care, though, pulling herself off the ground with a groan. Tonks gasped and threw herself up to waver worriedly, biting her lip.

“I didn't hurt you, did I?” Tonks asked. “I'm clumsy, it's the metamorphing, depth perceptions off all the time…”

“I am fine, Tonkz,” Fleur said and waved a hand in the air. “You did not ‘urt me. In fact, you appear to be ze one ‘urt. W’at ‘appened?”

Tonks’ brow furrowed in confusion before she realized Fleur meant the scratches. “Oh, yeah, that'd be a hag down in Knockturn today. Nasty business. Part of the job, though.” She shrugged.

Fleur hummed, regarding Tonks with almost invasive eyes as she looked Tonks up and down. Tonks shivered, a flush creeping across the tips of her ears and nose.

“You are an Aurora?” she asked, and Tonks smiled at the mispronunciation.

“An Auror, yeah,” Tonks corrected. “It's hard but fun, you know?”

“I do not,” Fleur said, sounding delighted for some reason. “Maybe you could tell me about it zometime?”

Tonks felt thrilled and both devastated, the weight of her exhaustion pulling her towards the center of the earth. She really wanted to spend more time with Fleur, but Merlin had today been a day…

“I would,” Tonks said, reaching up to rub her nose and poking herself in the eye as she did. “But it's been a long day, and though I don't want to seem rude…”

Fleur nodded, waving her hands similarly to how Tonks had the last time they'd met. “Non, non, I underz’and. You ‘ave ‘ad a long day, you dezerve your rezt.”

Tonks smiled gratefully, thanking Morgana that the French witch understood. “Maybe another time? I'd love to spend more time with you.”

Fleur grinned, bright and happy and completely dazzling Tonks into speechlessness. “It eez a date, zen! I zall zee you zoon!”

And the blonde danced away, leaving Tonks to stand alone in her shock. Tonks’ mouth opened and closed a few time, face bleeding red and pink. Her hair curled up around her face until it was so thick she could hide among the pink whisps.

_A date?_ she thought hysterically. _Did she mean a date-date?!_

* * *

The next time they met, it was outside Gringotts. Tonks had come once more in hopes of seeing Fleur and discerning what the other witch had meant by the word ‘date,’ only to find out from an exasperated Rattleclaws that today was Fleur’s day off. So Tonks withdrew the small amount of money that was her excuse for being there and left, dejected.

And then one of the goblin greeters tripped her! Moody had always warned her about Constant Vigilance, but never had Tonks thought to need it at the bloody bank! Rolling down the steps, none too gently either, Tonks cursed up a storm at the establishment and the creatures that ran it. Rolling to a stop, Tonks vowed to never trust a goblin again. (Later, she would call herself quite overdramatize, because without the goblins, she'd never have run into Fleur that day.)

(Maybe run wasn't the word. Roll, was.)

A burst of laughter drew the attention of anyone with ears for the bell like sound, and Tonks blinked up at the girl looming over her. Instantly, hippogriffs began to stomp over her intestines. Fleur was leaning over her, dressed in light, pastel robes that complimented her eyes and hair, nothing like the stuffy Gringotts uniform.

“‘Ello, Tonkz,” she said as Tonks pulled herself off the ground with flailing limbs. “‘Ow are you?”

“Good,” Tonks squeaked, throwing a glare over her shoulders to the snickering goblins. “All in one piece, at least.”

“I'm glad.” Fleur smiled softly at Tonks, and suddenly it felt like the world had shifted under her own feet. “Ot’erwize we wouldn't be able to go out for lunc’.”

Tonks reeled. “Huh?”

“Lunc’,” Fleur repeated slowly. “Our date. I know a great café. Not’ing like France, of courze.”

Tonks opened her mouth, shut it, opened, shut… _oh._

Tonks grinned so suddenly and widely, hair blooming into yellow waves as her skin tanned and eyes lit up amber. “Yeah! Lead on, mademoiselle!”

Fleur laughed and hooked their arms together with an equally large grin. “Follow moi.”

**Author's Note:**

> Oh wow, I have blisters on my feet. I didn't think I would write as much as I did here. Hope you like it!!


End file.
